Auror, Aurore ou Horror ?
by Freztagada
Summary: Une HarryCho ! Harry est devenu auror, et un jour, il est envoyé aider une collège...
1. Les retrouvailles

Salut ! Cette histoire est une Harry/ Cho

Les persos ne sont pas à moi... bien malheureusement ! (ou peut être heureusement, selon certaines personnes... à vous de voir !)

Une petite review ? Merci !

Bonne lecture !

**Auror, aurore ou horror ?**

A 22 ans, Harry est entré au ministère de la magie où il est le chef des aurors de Londres. A sa sortie de Poudlard, après avoir vaincu Voldemort (Ou Vous-savez-qui, pour les personnes sensibles ) il n'a pas eu à faire ses preuves au ministère ni ailleurs. On peut dire que notre Harry a bien changé... il traîne souvent dans les bars de Pré-au-Lard et vit très bien sa célébrité. Il enchaîne les conquêtes et les ruptures. Pour l'instant, il est avec une Crakmol nommée Fiona Shell. Elle est l'emblème de la marque Cosméto-maléfice.

**Chapitre 01 : Retrouvailles**

Comme tous les matins depuis quelques mois Harry part travailler.

Bonjour Mr Potter, nous avons...

Enfin Anaïs ! Appelez moi Harry...

Comme je vous le disais, je...

Vous portez la nuance n°12 du rouge à lèvres « sensation » de Cosméto-Maléfice. J'adore !

Mr Po...

Harry !

Nous avons reçu un hibou d'urgence il provient de...

Pourquoi ne me l'avez vous pas dit plus tôt ? !

Je...mais...

Dépêchez vous dites moi...

Mlle Chang est partie en mission très tôt ce matin et elle est en danger.

Que...Mais ou ?

A Azkaban.

Que fait-elle là bas ?

Elle est en mission, elle devait au départ simplement remettre quelques Détraqueurs détraqués sur le droit chemin. Le directeur vient de m'informer que...

Quoi ? !

Un Détraqueur de l'armée de Vous-Savez-Qui veut lui faire un baiser. Il la retient prisonnière.

A ces mots Harry se sentit très mal il éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour Cho. Il se remémora sa cinquième année et sa sortie avec Cho à Pré-Au-Lard qui avait viré à la catastrophe. Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé depuis ce jour. Il l'avait revue dans les couloirs du ministère mais c'est par hasard car la plupart du temps il l'évite. Une main sur son épaule le sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

Ca va, lui demanda Anaïs.

Oui, je crois, répondit Harry.

Il prit un profonde inpiration et lança un peu de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre brûlant.

Azkaban !

Un instant plus tard, Harry se mit à tournoyer sur lui même de plus en plus vite et le ministère ne fût bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Lorsque, enfin il se sentit ralentir, il eût juste le temps de mettre ses mains devant lui avant d'atterrir à grand fracas dans une pièce sombre. Il se releva et l'explora. Il y avait derrière lui une immense cheminée où brûlait un petit feu et les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts d'étagères qui débordaient de dossiers. Face à lui un large fauteuil lui tournait le dos. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut qu'un bureau recouvert de dossiers éventrés faisait face au fauteuil Il continua de s'approcher et entendit soudain une voix caverneuse murmurer :

Je vous attendais monsieur Potter.

Qui êtes vous et où êtes vous, lâcha Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

On entendit un bruit et le fauteuil pivotât. Un homme à l'aspect sinistre le dévisageait. Harry pris une profonde inspiration et s'exclamât :

Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

Je suis Mr Campbell, directeur général d'Azkaban, mais laissons les présentations pour plus tard voulez vous, l'heure est grave. Une de vos collègues s'est fait attaquer par un Détraqueur. Je vous conduis à elle. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Harry suivit l'homme dans un long couloir bordé de cellules obscures. Durant le trajet menant à la cellule où Cho était enfermée Harry apprit qu'elle était entrée et n'avait pas réussit à faire apparaître un patronus.

Je dois vous prévenir, dit il à Harry, ce Détraqueur est un survivant de l'armée de Voldemort, s'il a survécu c'est parce que, il est très puissant.

Après avoir effectué divers changements de direction, les hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule sombre apparemment vide. Harry s'approcha prudemment puis ouvrit la porte à la volée, sa baguette tenue fermement entre ses doigts. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était cauchemardesque. Un Détraqueur était baissé sur Cho et sa main argentée lui serrait le cou. Cho était immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. Harry hurla :

Cho !

D'un même mouvement le Détraqueur et Cho levèrent la tête (plutôt la capuche pour le Détraqueur). Une vague de froid glaça la pièce. Le Détraqueur lâcha Cho d'un geste brusque et elle tomba sur le sol. A présent la créature s'avançait vers Harry. Il leva sa baguette et essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose d'heureux. Ses pensées allèrent vers sa compagne, Fiona mais aucun souvenir assez heureux ne lui parvint.

- Spero Patronum...Spero Patro...

Le Détraqueur était maintenant à quelques mètres de lui. Harry pensa au temps où il était attrapeur dans la célèbre équipe de quidditch des Canons de Chudley et qu'il avait remporté la coupe du monde mais rien à faire, son patronus n'apparaissait pas et le Détraqueur continuait de se rapprocher.

- Spero Patronum...Spero Patronum...

Harry passa en revue tous ses souvenirs heureux mais c'était peine perdue.

- Spero Patronum !

D'un seul coup une forme argentée surgit de devant le Détraqueur. Harry regarda l'extrémité de sa baguette magique mais le patronus ne provenait pas de lui. Il vit alors Cho, allongée sur le sol qui tenait sa baguette en direction du Détraqueur. Malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans cette pièce, Harry remarqua que le visage de Cho était couvert de sang. « Je dois l'aider », pensa Harry. Il fit un effort de concentration extrême et se rappela du bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Cho avait accepté de venir avec lui à Pré-Au-Lard. Il se souvint de son sourire.

- Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum !

Son patronus apparu. Cho et lui luttaient chacun d'un coté du Détraqueur qui résistait de toutes ses forces mais au bout de longues minutes de combat, le Détraqueur volât en éclats noirs qui disparurent au contact du sol.

_A suivre..._


	2. Pas si mal en point que ça

Voici le 2ème chapitre. Bonne lecture ! (Les réponses aux reviews à la fin) **Chapitre 02: Pas si mal en point que ça :**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry entrait à St Mangouste, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. A la réception, on lui indiqua que Cho occupait la chambre 452 et que les durées des visites étaient limitées. Il monta jusqu'à la, chambre de Cho à la vitesse de l'éclair, prit une profonde inspiration, frappa à la porte et entra. La pièce était petite et très lumineuse. Il y avait quatre lits, tous occupés par des filles plutôt jeunes et dont une avait un bandage autour du crâne. Harry la reconnut tout de suite. Elle était allongée dans un grand lit et paraissait en pleine forme malgré la pâleur de son visage.

Entre, Harry, dit Cho d'une voix émue.

Harry fit quelques pas en direction du lit puis s'arrêta.

Je suis contente que tu sois venue me voir, Harry, dit Cho.

C'est naturel et puis, j'avais envie de te voir, marmonna Harry.

Après un instant de silence, Cho se redressa.

C'est pour moi, demanda Cho en désignant le bouquet de rose que Harry tenait dans ses mains.

Oui, dit Harry en déposant le bouquet sur la table de chevet.

Ces fleurs sont très belles mais tu n'aurais pas dû.

Ta tête va mieux, questionna Harry.

Oui mais ils veulent me garder en observation quelques jours de plus pour voir comment ça évolue.

Tu as été très courageuse l'autre jour, enfin je veux dire...

Je te remercie d'être venu me sauver.

Harry et Cho restèrent un moment silencieux.

Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me contacter, dit Harry.

Justement je n'osais pas te le demander mais pourrais-tu venir me chercher ?

Comment ça ? Tu veux dire quand tu n'auras plus besoin de soins, questionna le sorcier.

Mais je n'ai plus besoin de soins, s'emporta Cho, on dirait qu'ils veulent me garder jusqu'à ma mort !

Je veux bien mais ils ne te laisseront pas sortir.

Justement ! Tu pourrais venir avec ton balais et ta cape d'invisibilité, s'exclama Cho. Repasse ce soir à 23 heures.

Ok, ce soir, 23 heures, sous ta fenêtre.

Harry, t'es un amour !

... Merci...Toi aussi, bégaya Harry.

Harry se dirigeait vers la porte quand une voix féminine l'appela. Il se retourna et remarqua qu'une des deux jeunes femmes des lits du fond l'appelait. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui signa un autographe sur son oreiller. Les autres femmes qui partageaient la chambre se levèrent et s'approchèrent de l'oreiller dédicacé. Cho restait dans sont lit, pensive. Harry s'approcha d'elle et ne pu s'empêcher de poser à Cho la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Cho, je me demandais...Tu as pensé à quoi lorsque tu as crée ton patronus ?

La question n'est pas à quoi je pensais mais à qui je pensais. Harry, je pensais à toi, avoua Cho.

Ben...Tu sais moi aussi.

Cho éclata de rire.

Tu pensais à toi même, demanda Cho, moqueuse.

Mais non je veux dire que je pensais à toi moi aussi, expliqua Harry.

En fait je pensais à notre sortie à Pré-Au-Lard que j'ai totalement gâchée.

Moi aussi, s'exclama Harry, c'est un peu de notre faute à tout les deux, en fait.

Harry s'approcha de Cho, Cho s'approcha de Harry et ...

Mr Potter votre visite est terminée, annonça une infirmière.

Bon, je crois que je dois y aller, dire que je ne reviendrais pas avant une semaine, dit Harry en adressant un clin d'œil à Cho.

_A suivre..._

_Emidorienne : Merci, merci ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Pour Ron et Hermione, c'est dans le prochain chapitre._

_Joge 6 : Oui, oui, je la continue, la preuve ! _

_Elleira22 : Merci et désolée pour Anaïs... J'avoue que je n'y avais absolument pas pensé... On a qu'a dire qu'elle est d'origine française ! _


End file.
